Computer systems are generally made up of components that may communicate with one another for various purposes. Links that interconnect computer components provide a mechanism for transferring data and each link may include a plurality of “lanes”, where each lane transfers a bit of data in a given cycle. The number of lanes to be used during communication generally defines the link width which in turn effectively controls the bandwidth of the link. As such, wider links provide a larger bandwidth than narrower links. On the other hand, wider links tend to consume more power because of the additional circuitry that supports the additional lanes. Link width, however, typically does not change under conventional techniques and a link may be wider than necessary to address the worse case scenario, resulting in excessive power consumption.